Steal
by Poseida Lunar
Summary: It was the last game of the year. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins were neck to neck. It all came down to their Seekers. HPDM Slash


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Plain and simple. :P**

**A drabble. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry hovered in mid-air on his Firebolt, trying to do two things at once.

First, he was keeping an eye out for the Snitch. The little golden ball was nowhere to be found for the last two hours, and both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin team had stopped concentrating on their game, focused totally on their Seekers to break the eight hundred to eight hundred points tie. The afternoon sun was beating down on them. Their audience was growing restless and impatient.

The other thing Harry was doing was keeping his other eye on Draco Malfoy, his school-rival and the Seeker of Slytherin. Harry sneered, it was a wonder how the git still got accepted back after the war with his Dark Mark and all that. Hell, Malfoy even had a criminal record! But, Harry thought, money still talked despite all that. At least Lucius Malfoy didn't get away with his crimes this war; the elder man was sent to Azkaban, Arthur Weasley made sure of that.

"It seems like the Snitch is nowhere to be seen," the new Quidditch referee announced for the umpteenth time. He sounded bored and tired as well. "Perhaps we should post-pone this game-"

A roar of protest arose from both the Slytherin and Gryffindor stand. The other two houses were pretty much cleared out.

From beneath him, Harry could see the two teams starting to stir, as if they were going to play again instead of just waiting for the Seekers to settle the issue at hand.

Harry frowned. Where could the damned Snitch be anyway? Had it flew away from the field? He thought there were wards to keep it in. Had the Snitch lost power? He heard of that happening before in games where the Snitch would just lose their Levitation and Flight ability in mid-game and drop from the air. Maybe he should shout for a new Snitch? Surely they'd give them one with the game dragging out for so long-

No, wait.

A flash of gold.

There it was.

Out the corner of his eyes, he could see Malfoy swaying back and forth on his Nimbus broom, and with another glance, both of them took off. The crowd screamed with craze.

"It seems like the Seekers have finally spot the Snitch!" the referee exclaimed, sounding happier. "The game will go on! Gryffindor versus Slytherin at a tie of eight hundred points each! Ladies and gentlewizards, may the best house win!" Harry soared higher and higher, and watched as Malfoy flew up the same height, coming closer and closer as they both headed for the little golden Snitch they both so desperately wanted. "Potter and Malfoy are neck to neck! Meanwhile, their team members have both calmed down. It seems like the game is all on the Seekers again!"

_I can do this, the last game of the school year. They are all watching._ Harry's mind was set with determination and he pressed the broom to fly faster. This was important.

He was close, very close. He was almost to the Snitch. His heart pounded against his ribcage. Almost there, reach out, grab, grab it now! His hand flew in front of him and held on to one beating wing... Just in time for another hand to grab hold of the other wing.

He glared dagger at Malfoy.

"Uh oh, we have a conflict here my beloved audience! Both Seekers captured the Snitch at the same time, who is the true winner?!"

"Malfoy, let go!" Harry shouted over the roars and screaming, tugging- or trying to tug- the Snitch towards him, but the blond held on firmly.

"I don't think so, why don't you let go first?" he answered back coldly.

"Who will let go first?! Tug-a-War, Tug-a-War!"

The silence stretched between them as the spectators below them cried on, each house urging its own Seeker to hold on and not let go. But their shouts were deafened by the rage he saw in Malfoy's grey eyes. He knew neither of them will let go now. The disappointment, oh the disappointment losing will bring. Harry gripped the wing a little tighter and heard it crunch in his fist. He had broken the wing.

"Give the Snitch to me, Malfoy. You slimy snakes don't deserve a victory like this," he said. A mere raise of a platinum eyebrow, it seemed almost mocking. "I'm not kidding. You think you have the strength to defeat a Gryffindor with your cowardice and arrogance? I'm sorry, Malfoy, but daddy isn't here to help you."

"I see your daddy isn't here either," Malfoy retorted flatly.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"It seems like the Seekers are in a debate."

Malfoy suddenly smirked. "I'm a Slytherin, Scarface."

And that was all the warning he got before Malfoy took his other hand off his Nimbus, grabbed him by his collar and smashed their mouths together. Then, Harry felt the Snitch slip out of his hand as a tongue gently ran over his bottom lip, teeth nibbling at it as if it was food. A little metallic taste touched his taste bud; he was tasting his own blood. His front teeth hurt, but that didn't really matter at the moment at the sensation of the other boy's surprisingly soft lips against his, at the feeling of another mouth devouring his. Who knew Malfoy could kiss and feel like this? His groin stirred and he hardened slightly. _No, no!_ Malfoy kissed the side of his mouth, moving away from the abused lip. Harry moaned.

"Wow, who would have thought! What a steal!"

_Who would have thought..._

And it ended there.

He watched with shock as Malfoy parted, as the blond held up the Snitch in triumph, as the Slytherin stand burst into applause.

"Slytherin wins!"

Harry swallowed back his anger and flew from the sky, red in face, still tasting the foreign mouth and his blood.

_Fuck you, fucking git, fuck you very much!_


End file.
